


As de Paus (Ou Cinderelle)

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternative Universe Farytale, Gon is a prince, Hisoka is a princess, Is somo kind fluffy, Kuroro is a mage, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon era um príncipe que precisava de sua princesa, Hisoka era uma princesa que só queria aplicar uma piada, mas não esperava que o mais novo fosse ir atrás dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As de Paus (Ou Cinderelle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Feliz Aniversário! Que esse cilo seja glorioso!

A festa de dezenove anos ainda estava fresca em sua mente, como o grande salão do castelo estava iluminada e repleta de pessoas do povo, comendo e bebendo do melhor que ele poderia oferecer (sua tia fora contra, mas ele fora ainda mais irredutível com a questão. Eles eram o seu povo); como a música soava de forma mais leve no salão da primavera onde os nobres de vários reinos se reunião para lhe dar suas palavras de congratulação por mais um ano de vida. O ano em que finalmente iria subir ao trono substituindo o pai que sumira em uma cruzada (ele não soube para onde ele fora e só assumira o posto porque sua tia estava sendo pressionada) e poderia finalmente demitir algumas pessoas e mudar algumas leis.

Contudo, nada disso fora o que mais ficou marcado em sua mente, fora a mulher que conhecera e dançara, rira e se abriu como nunca antes fizera com mulher nenhuma. Ele não sabia nada além de seus cabelos ruivos curtos e seus olhos dourados que refletiam a luz de maneira quase sobrenatural. E quase não pode acreditar quando ela saiu do salão correndo deixando para trás apenas uma carta de baralho. As de Espadas.

Gon sempre gostou de histórias infantis, contos de bravuras em terras distantes, fora por isso que aprendeu a lutar e a usar a misteriosa energia que os humanos possuíam (Nen) para defender aqueles sobre sua guarda. Por isso podia dizer com categoria que em nenhuma das histórias que lera uma princesa fugia deixando para trás uma carta, como ele poderia achá-la? Isso não era uma pista, era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Contudo o moreno era teimoso e persistente, não iria deixar essa mulher sair da sua vida. Se algum tipo de teste, estava disposto a vencer.

Foi assim que se encontrou em uma floresta obscura que fazia divisa entre o seu reino e outro que fora destruído quando certa freira tacou fogo em tudo para salvar um Mago demoníaco. Era esse mago quem ele estava procurando, seus clérigos (Gon não acreditava na Igreja, por isso ainda tinha clérigos pagões) lhe disseram que poderia ser perigoso; o homem era conhecido por ser traiçoeiro e pedir mais do que as pessoas estavam dispostas a pagar. E não era em dinheiro. Contudo o príncipe estava disposto a ir até onde fosse por essa mulher.

Graças ao seu amigo Killua e sua família de caçadores (O moreno sabia que eles eram assassinos, mas não se importava com isso e gostava de sustentar a história pública que a família de nobres sustentava.) conseguira chegar até ali, mas ele estava sozinho. Era algo que queria fazer sozinho, deixando sua tia em frangalhos lhe dizendo que não era uma boa forma de começar; mas ele tinha que casar não tinha? Então teria que ir atrás de sua futura esposa.

A casa era na verdade uma grande árvore que formava uma cabana, da onde estava parecia muito que a árvore se abrira ao meio dando forma circular ao local onde o mago vivia. Não havia uma porta e sim umas trepadeiras que caiam como se fosse uma cascata, elas pareciam estar se movendo, descobriu-se certo quando elas se abriram para deixar-lhe passar levando ao interior da casa. Para sua surpresa, o interior era bem iluminado com uma luz esverdeada.

\- Você está alguns dias adiantado, não deveria ter subestimados os Zoldyck.

A vinha de um canto escuro do cômodo, onde havia uma lareira acessa (Gon ficou apreensivo, afinal a casa era uma arvore) onde uma cadeira de espaldar ereto estava. Ele chegou mais perto a ponto de ver o homem se levantando, revendo um moreno com olhos escuros quase sem fundo e o que parecia ser um casaco de peles aberto revelando um tórax bem definido. Contudo o que chamou mais atenção do mais novo, era a cruz vermelha que se destacava na testa dele.

\- Então é verdade que você fez pactos com demônios?

\- Tão verdade quanto quem você busca, não é o que você pensa ser.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas de maneira questionadora, mas o homem não elaborou, por isso deixou para lá e estendeu a carta na direção dele.

\- Quero achar a pessoa que deixou isso para trás.

O mago sorriu de forma discreta, quase uma sombra do que um verdadeiro sorriso deveria ser, então estendeu o dedo abrindo o livro que ele carregava (Gon só percebera o objeto naquele mesmo momento), nenhum som saiu da garganta dele; mas uma luz rosa tocou o objeto fazendo-o flutuar no ar.

\- A carta lhe levara ao seu dono.

\- Quando eu te devo?

\- Nada, estou devolvendo um favor.

Sem dizer mais nada, o mago virou-se abrindo o livro e voltando se sentar; contudo Gon não teve tempo de dizer nada, porque a carta estava saindo pela porta. O príncipe não deixou de notar que o mago havia chamado sua princesa de homem.

-A-

Era meia noite quando Gon encontrou sua princesa, ela estava em um beco obscuro do seu reino (um lugar que ele nunca fora e se sua tia soubesse teria um sincope), devido ao seu treinamento havia chego ao lugar sem muitos problemas. Embora ele tivesse que admitir que o cara do ioiô fora bem complicado de passar, mas ele era forte. Devido à escuridão do local, não conseguia ver muito, apenas que ela estava vestindo de homem.

\- Eu estava lhe procurando minha princesa.

\- Eu sei disso, gostou da caçada meu príncipe?

O tom de voz não era o mesmo que ele tinha ouvido na festa, era mais masculino e mais sarcástico, tão zombeteiro quanto todo resto dela. O menino só pode sorrir.

\- Claro! Você me fez conhecer o reino como nunca nesses três dias e isso me dá uma idéia melhor de como melhorá-lo, além disso, descobri um local ótimo para comprar seu vestido quando nos casarmos.

\- Casarmos? Você quer casar comigo?

O tom de voz continuava zombeteiro, não que ele ligasse para isso, na verdade percebeu gostar desse tipo de atitude dela.

\- Sim, eu não estaria lhe procurando se fosse por outro motivo.

\- Mesmo eu sendo um homem?

Uma luz se acendeu logo acima dele, revelando um homem de cabelos rosa e roupa que não sabia como descrever, apenas que parecia uma mistura de pierrôs e palhaço. O mais novo sorriu ao vê-lo, deixando os seus olhos escuros brilhantes; chegou mais perto e passou o dedo pelo rosto dele.

\- Você está tão lindo quando no dia que te vi pela primeira vez.

\- Então não te incomoda que eu seja homem e me vista de mulher?

\- Nenhum pouco, minha princesa.

O príncipe teve pouco tempo para se segurar quando aquelas mãos pálidas com unhas afiadas segurou o seu rosto puxando-o para um beijo. Seu primeiro. Seu único.

-A-

Roupas jogados ao chão. Gemidos ecoando no ar.

Corpo se friccionando.

Um cheiro de rosa no ar.

Lá em baixo o som do povo comemorando.

O Rei havia encontrado sua Rainha.

Viva o Rei Gon e a Rainha Hisoka.

 


End file.
